


Four is a Crowd

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Restraints, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub!Dean, dom!endverse castiel, dom!endverse dean, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's Destiel. There's porn. That's it, that's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four is a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another thing I can add to my ‘I-can’t-believe-I-wrote-this list’.  
> I have this problem where I think of present!Dean and Cas as subs and of future!Dean and Cas as doms. So obviously I had to put them in a scene together. 
> 
> I used ‘Cas’ for present!Castiel and ‘Castiel’ for future!Castiel. I couldn’t do that with Dean so I really hope it’s always clear which one of them I’m talking about in the fic. Also imo Castiel would be the more verbal dom so it’s mostly him talking.  
> This fic is more incoherent babbling than anything else because I had the idea and I wanted to get this out as fast as possible while I’m working on other fics. I might rewrite it when I have the time because I’m not really happy with it.

They know the other is there but the blindfolds mean they can’t see.

Dean and Cas are naked except for their collars, gagged and plugged, both of their cocks already straining against their cages. The other two men in the room are just getting up from the bed after making out for almost an hour while their subs stayed kneeling on the floor. Castiel is the first to speak up.

“Look at our boys, always so good, always so eager to please. Kept quiet and waited just like we asked them to, I think they deserve a little reward.”

Out of the corner of his eye he can see his Dean nodding.

“Agreed. Submissiveness is a good look on them. And they were so well behaved recently. Seems like our threats are working.”

Dean and Cas know what happens when they don’t follow orders. Both of them are kept in chastity and orgasms have to be earned by being obedient. After nearly two weeks of regularly being fucked into the mattress by their future selves without being able to come, both of them are desperate.

Now their doms decided to play and all they can do is sit and wait, worrying about what might be in store for them today. The blindfolds come off first and Dean puts them away while Castiel kneels down in front of the man’s counterpart.

“Today we want you to see what’s going to happen. And because you did such a good job sucking my cock yesterday I think I’m gonna let you out first.”

He shows off the key he holds in his hands and unlocks the cage, sliding it off. Castiel slaps Dean’s cock twice before slowly stroking him to full hardness and putting a cock ring on him. Dean manages to remain quiet behind the gag, but next to them Cas whimpers, slightly rocking his hips.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to you soon enough. For now you’re just going to watch.”

Castiel clips a leash to the man’s collar and has Cas crawl after him while he leads him to the corner of the room. His own Dean has already prepared the fucking machine there and they go to hook Cas up, who just lets himself be manhandled. A few minutes later he’s on all fours and properly strapped in, with a dildo stretching him open. The slow, long thrusts are not supposed to get him off, just entertain him until it’s his turn to be the plaything for the night.

In the meantime, the scene before him makes him whine behind the gag. Just like him, Dean is on all fours, in the middle of a mattress on the floor, getting fucked from both ends. His hard cock is bouncing against his stomach while Castiel is pounding into him from behind, the slapping sound of flesh against flesh obscenely loud in the room. The future version of him is holding Dean’s head in his hands, fucking his mouth just as roughly and there’s drool dripping down Dean’s chin.

It doesn’t take long until the thrusts get more erratic and they both pull out just in time to paint Dean’s face and back milky white. Dean is left trembling while the other two walk over to the bed and sit down, but not before Castiel can slap his ass once.

“Crawl over there to your boyfriend, take out his gag and let him lick you open. We’re gonna take a break and recharge.”

Cas ends up with Dean on all fours in front of him, pressing his ass against Cas’ face. Trying to ignore the machine for the moment Cas does as he’s told, circling his tongue around Dean’s rim before diving in. Soon enough they’re both moaning, occasionally opening their eyes to see their future selves on the bed, kissing lazily. After a little over half an hour Cas’ tongue feels ready to fall off and he’s mostly just nuzzling now, pressing his face against Dean’s ass. Neither of them notices the other two approaching until Dean is pulled away and hands are starting to undo the restraints that hold Cas captive.

Once Cas is free, Dean takes his place. A gag is shoved back into his mouth and the same slow thrusts Cas had to endure are used to torture him now, his cock still painfully hard. He watches as Cas lies down on his back on the mattress while the Dean from the future slicks up his cock and enters him in one smooth thrust. Castiel is not planning to use his past self’s mouth – at least not yet. He simply gags him and kneels next to him, jerking himself off. Every one of Dean’s thrusts makes Cas’ caged cock bounce and he grins.

“Love it when your little dick is all locked up. I’d keep you like this forever if I could. My Cas would probably kill me if I suggested that he wear one of these.”

He looks up at his partner who is grinning back at him and they both speed up their movements, ignoring the muffled groans coming from the corner. Just like before, Dean pulls out when his orgasm hits, his own come mixing with his partner’s on Cas’ stomach and chest.

Once they caught their breath, they walk over to Dean to free him from his predicament.

“Go lick each other clean and then we’ll continue. Make it good because we want to watch.”

Dean crawls towards Cas, who is still lying on the mattress and starts licking his way up the other man’s body. He takes his time, making sure he doesn’t miss a drop. The last specks of come he licks off are the ones on Cas nipples. Dean spends extra time lapping at them, he’d like to do more than that but he knows that’s not allowed. Suddenly his future self is grabbing his hair and pulling him away.

“Okay, that’s enough. We said lick off the come, not lick off his nipples. Now get on your hands and knees so your boyfriend has access.”

Cas needs a moment to realize he’s supposed to move and by the time he’s up and his gag is taken away, Dean is already in position and waiting. He starts with Dean’s back, cleaning it thoroughly under the watchful eyes of their doms. When he’s done he switches to Dean’s face and tries to turn the kitten licks he uses to clean him into small kisses. That action is stopped short when someone behind him pointedly clears their throat and he feels fingers in his hair. Cas lets his tongue and lips linger on Dean’s face for as long as he dares before pulling back and looks up at the other two men.

“You really are the biggest come sluts ever, you know that? It’s almost scary how much you get into it, but luckily for you, it’s also super hot. You did a good job, but we’re not done with you yet, not by a long shot.”

The subs share a nervous look, but Castiel just laughs while Dean goes to retrieve supplies for their next plan from a box.

They tell Cas to be a good boy and wait while they put a vibrator in Dean’s ass and bind him to an armchair. His ankles are tied to the feet, his hands behind the back and a ball gag is shoved between his lips. Last come the nipple clamps and Dean’s grunt of pain turns into a loud moan when the vibrator is turned on. It’s not touching his prostate but it’s still overwhelming.

“If you like this then you’ll love what’s coming next. Hint: it won’t be you.”

Castiel laughs at his own joke and Dean watches him and his partner give Cas a similar treatment to the one he received. His hands are bound behind his back, he’s gagged and he hisses when the clamps are put on. He doesn’t get bound to a chair though, instead, he’s lead over to Dean who is already squirming in his bonds. When Dean gets his still hard dick lubed up by his future self he has a vague idea of what’s about to happen.

“For the next part of our little show you should probably sit down, Cas. We even reserved a special seat for you.”

Their doms are grinning, but Dean nearly starts hyperventilating when Cas straddles his lap and starts to lower himself on his cock. Once Cas is fully seated they both let out a low moan and just stare at each other. The moment is interrupted when Castiel speaks again.

“We are taking a little break to clean up and get what we’ll need later. Cas, meanwhile you’re going to ride Dean like your life depends on it. You won’t like what happens if you stop. Now go.”

Castiel turns around to join Dean, who is already in the bathroom, not even bothering to look back to see if Cas obeys. They keep the bathroom door open so they can check whether or not their commands are followed. Outside in the bedroom Cas isn’t stopping, instead pushing himself up on his knees before slamming back down, wringing guttural groans out of himself and Dean. It’s wild and desperate, both of them unable to come due to the ring and the cage. They can’t touch each other bound as they are, can’t press against the other because of the clamps, and the gags keep them from kissing. All they can do is press their foreheads together and keep eye contact, letting the world around them fall away until it’s just them and their moans echoing in the room.

Neither one even notices the others entering the room again until hands settle on Cas’ shoulders to pull him off.

“Come on you little slut, that’s enough. There’s still something else we want to do.”

While Dean gets untied from the chair, Cas nearly cries when the cage is taken off only to be immediately replaced by a cock ring. Once their gags, clamps and the vibrator in Dean’s ass are removed, they’re taken to the mattress in the middle of the room where a big double headed dildo is laid out and they both whine a little.

“Oh, shut up! Don’t pretend you don’t love that thing. Now get down on your hands and knees, facing away from each other.”

As soon as they’ve scrambled into position, the ends of the dildo are pushed in, both halves nearly completely disappearing and drawing moans from both sides.

“What a pretty sight, I’m always surprised by how easily you take this thing. Then again I shouldn’t expect differently from cocksluts like you. Now open your mouths, can’t leave you with just a fake cock after all, can we?”

Dean and Castiel take their places in front of their respective past counterparts and push their still soft cocks into the wet heat. “Get us hard but don’t make us come, we’re saving that for the final.”

They both relax, letting their subs do all the work of bringing them to hardness with skilled flicks of their tongues and taking in both cocks as far as they go. The motions cause the dildo to move inside of them and Dean and Cas moan around the cocks in their mouths, heightening the sensations for the other two. It only lasts a few minutes, Castiel pulls out first with Dean following suit.

“Alright then, you two have been very good boys today so I think a reward is in order. You ready for the final round?”

The wide eyes with the hopeful looks are accompanied by quiet whimpers and nodding heads and it’s actually really adorable. They all know that this is the best part of the evening for all of them, the subs are looking forward to their release while their doms are happy to finally see them completely fall apart. They stay on the mattress, and after the dildo is gone with some hissing and squeaking, they all get into position.

Dean lies on his back, his future self kneeling between his legs and ready to fuck him. Cas is more or less straddling his face, hole clenching around nothing and in perfect position for Dean’s mouth to reach. In front of him is Castiel, ready to finish what they’ve been doing before. Dean and Cas are still wearing the cock rings but they’ll come off soon and they all know that no one of the four will last long.

It’s like a chain reaction then, Dean pushes in first and his past self lifts his head to start licking at the rim of Cas’ hole with his tongue before dipping it in. As soon as he feels it, Cas leans forward a bit to swallow Castiel’s cock down to the base before pulling back again and teasing the head with his tongue.

“You can take the rings off now. But don’t touch yourself.”

It’s almost a miracle that Dean and Cas don’t lose focus on their tasks while fumbling with the rings and they let them drop to the floor once they’re off.

After that, it’s a mess.

It only takes a few well aimed thrusts hitting his prostate to make Dean come with a cry and he takes his future self right over the edge with him by clenching around him as hard as possible. Despite nearly blacking out from his orgasm he keeps licking at Cas’ hole, trying to help him get off too. It’s a lot harder for him with only Dean’s tongue for help and by the time Castiel comes down his throat he is still painfully hard.

“Awww, need some help there?”

The tears have already started flowing, accompanied by his whole body trembling and Castiel takes pity on his sub, crouching down to lick at his nipple. Cas keens above him when he sucks it into his mouth and he starts tugging at the other. It’s maddening and it just makes Cas cry harder. Suddenly Dean decides to use a new strategy, seals his lips around Cas’ hole and sucks, and it’s what gives Cas the final push he needed. He actually screams when he comes, making a mess on his chest and the mattress below.

No matter how hard he tries, he can’t stay in position and he just collapses next to Dean, but he’s not reprimanded for it. Both of them are allowed to lie back and bask in their post orgasmic bliss for a bit, while their doms clean them up and lock them back in their cock cages. They kiss, slow and sweet, ignoring the other two men as they put away toys.

It’s only when Dean and Castiel come to stand before them and clear their throats that they get up on their knees. They look down and don’t make eye contact, they don’t have to, they know what’s expected of them.

Cas goes first, bowing down in Dean’s direction. “Thank you, sir.”

He keeps his eyes down, turns towards Castiel and repeats the process. “Thank you, sir.”

Afterwards he sits back and waits until Dean has done the same and then they finally dare to look up. Their doms seem happy and as always at the end of their sessions, Dean is the one who dismisses them.

“You can go now. We expect you here same time next week, opened up and ready. And if you’re as good during that week as you were today we might even consider letting you come. Go get some rest now, you deserve it.” Dean and Castiel both step forward to take their collars off, an unmistakable sign that they are free to go. They get up and only look over their shoulder once before they close the door.

Dean and Cas walk down the hallway to their own room, holding hands. They never sleep together with the other two, that’s a rule they established early on, but that doesn’t mean they’re not looking forward to the next week and to yet another session of pleasurable torture.


End file.
